Customer feedback data is among the richest sources of intelligence available to businesses and the Internet is one of the most underutilized opportunities to access it. Many businesses provide websites for customers, potential customers, partners, and the general public to use to learn about the businesses and their products and services. Some websites provide mechanisms to allow users to provide feedback to the business about the website, the products and services of the business, or the business itself. In some instances, the volume of this feedback data may be substantial and the subject matter may be varied. Collection, analysis, and management of this feedback data is typically either ineffective, inefficient, or both. In some situations, valuable feedback data may be discarded because it does not fit within an anticipated scope. In other situations, valuable feedback data may be underutilized because it is only available for a single functional group within a business, because it is only used for purposes that are limited relative to the nature of the feedback data, or because any analysis of the feedback data is not performed at a rate that is sufficient for the time-sensitive nature of the feedback data.